Episode 7399 (14th January 2016)
Plot Aaron is left reeling when Paddy tells him that he's been having an affair with Tess. Pearl is nervous ahead of her meeting with the social worker worried that she will say the wrong thing. Laurel gives Nicola food for thought over her priorities when she moans about her extended family. She reminds Nicola that all she wants to do is spend what time she can with hers. Aaron is angry that Paddy is betraying his family and questions him on why he's having an affair. Paddy admits Tess makes him feel ten times younger and explains that the affair will likely end when Tess' husband returns. Paddy tries to make him see that the adoption will make his life complete but Aaron kicks him out. Chrissie overhears Robert comment that he has a hair in his pint after Diane has served him and works out that she is losing her hair through the chemotherapy. Pearl inadvertently informs the social worker of Rhona's fling with Vanessa whilst she was addicted to painkillers. Belle is delighted to return home and see Zak and Lisa together. Her delight turns to horror when she finds out they've called her caseworker and she leaves them taken aback when she admits that she hasn't really been hearing voices. Diane discovers she's losing her hair. Chrissie has a quiet word with her, informing her that her mother went through the same thing, and that she could help her out with a realistic wig and leaves her to think about it. Belle admits that she just wanted Zak and Lisa to talk to each other. Lisa asks Zak to stay for a cup of tea and both he and Belle are chuffed that her actions have brought about a family reunion. Aaron runs into the social worker again and hesitates before informing her that he thinks Paddy and Rhona may be having marital problems. Diane calls into the salon and asks for Chrissie's help with a wig. Jimmy draws up a childcare chart with the kids in an effort to show Nicola that their situation can work. He's surprised however when Nicola tells him she wants to contribute too and reveals she's cancelled Barcelona to spend time with them. Rhona and Paddy are hurt when the social worker informs them that some of the feedback she received left her concerned. She's left confused by who could be trying to cause problems for them. Lisa turns on Zak when Belle leaves, revealing that her pleasantries were all an act for Belle's sake. She instructs Zak to pretend that they get on whenever Belle is around in future. Aaron leads Paddy to believe Tess dropped him and Rhona in it with the social worker. Chrissie proves that Kerry has been exaggerating her illness and pushes her into pulling her weight with the workload. Tess is hurt when Paddy accuses her of scuppering things with the social worker. She insists to Paddy that she did no such thing and warns him not to make an enemy of her, reminding him that she could take away everything if she chose. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley Guest cast *Tess Harris - Nicola Stephenson *Social Worker - Joy Blakeman Locations *Main Street *Café Main Street *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and private hallway *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Connelton Primary School - Corridor Notes *The unknown child actor portraying Carl Holliday appears uncredited. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,780,000 (24th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes